Listo Para Amar
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Era una tarde en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, y vemos a una hermosa pelirroja, que estaba muy pensativa, ya que extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo Ash; detestaba estar sola en su gimnasio pokémon, y temía que su denso Ash por fin se haya enamorado de alguien más que no fuera ella, lo que Misty jamás se imaginó en su vida es que Ash iría en su búsqueda, solo leer para saberlo.


**_Listo Para Amar._**

**_Bueno este es un fic dedicado para una buena hermana que me ha brindado su amistad durante todo este tiempo; gracias Pika Ashley por dejarme considerarte mi hermanita, y que mejor manera que hacerlo con un fic para celebrar tú cumpleaños, este es mi regalo para ti hecho con mucho cariño. Sin más que decir me despido, Joselito._**

**_Descargo: Tanto los personajes como la serie no son mías, les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, solo hago este fic con tal de entretener al lector con una hermosa historia que me salió desde lo más pro fundo de mi ser…_**

**_Era una tarde en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, y vemos a una hermosa pelirroja, que estaba muy pensativa, ya que extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo Ash; detestaba estar sola en su gimnasio pokémon, y temía que su denso Ash por fin se haya enamorado de alguien más que no fuera ella, lo que Misty jamás se imaginó en su vida es que Ash iría a buscarla._**

* * *

_**Listo Para Amar.**_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—Oh Ash que será de ti, ya tendrás a alguien a quién amar y pertenecer, me pregunto entonces, sí ya tienes a una n…novia, no quiero que sea así porque yo te amo mucho y lucharé por eso -dijo para sí misma.

—Yo se que pronto volverás a mi lado y vendrás listo para amarme por siempre como yo lo he soñado. Sé que tengo miedo de que quieras a otra, pero la fe y los fuertes latidos de mi corazón me indican lo contrario, y eso me tranquiliza. Siento que algo nuevo brilla en mi, y no sé cómo explicarlo, pero se siente muy cálido y reconfortante. Este es el mejor sentimiento al saber que siempre he amado a Ash, y no me importaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, **_TE AMO ASH KETCHUM_** -grita una Misty muy feliz y sin darle mucha importancia de lo que la gente hablara de ella, porque con lo que grito se quito un gran peso de encima al decir a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por él.

Mientras tanto cerca de Ciudad Celeste.

—Esta fuerte tormenta cuando irá a terminar ya lleva más de cinco horas lloviendo, y algo me dice que no terminara hasta que yo le diga a Misty lo que siento por ella. Cuando pienso en mi querida pelirroja siento una aceleración de los latidos de mi corazón, será que yo y…ya estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga y hasta ahora me doy cuenta? Y sí lo estoy siento Butterfrees en mi estomago cuando pienso o hablo de ella, y yo eso antes no lo sentía.

—Ash iba caminando junto a Pikachu y para no aburrirse, estaba escuchando música en su reproductor, pero eso sonó una hermosa melodía que lo dejo muy identificado y entonces termino de darse cuenta de lo que él sentía por Misty. Ya estaba un poco nervioso pero poco a poco se fue calmando y se dijo así mismo -Bien Ash Ketchum llegó la hora de la verdad, es ahora o nunca. Muy bien Pikachu, hemos llegado a Ciudad Celeste y en unos minutos más estaremos con Misty en su gimnasio. Por fin sabrá lo que le he callado durante mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien Ash, te felicito. Ya era hora para que te decidieras a decirle la verdad, y veo que estás listo para el amor; espero que valores a tú ser especial como lo es Misty.

—Así que estás esperando a alguien hermanita? -Dijo la hermana mayor de la líder de gimnasio —Sí Daisy, estoy esperando a una persona muy especial que conocí hace mucho tiempo cuando viaje por Kanto, Islas Naranja y Johto junto con Ash, así que chicas deséenme mucha suerte por qué hoy creo será mi último día de soltería -Dijo Misty con los ojos brillando de alegría —Nosotras lo conocemos por qué sí no lo conociéramos no te permitiríamos tu relación con él —Hermanas quédense tranquilas que ustedes saben quién es -Contesto Misty más feliz aun.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_Flash Back._**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**_Yo estaba limpiando la piscina y las peceras de los pokémon para darles de comer, entonces escuche mí PokeGear timbrar muchas veces pero yo no le preste mucha importancia en ese momento, así que seguí en lo mío; después de terminar lo que estaba haciendo y de alimentar a los pokémon, me fui a revisar mi aparato de comunicación y vi un mensaje que me dejo muy impactada._**

**_Hola Misty que tal has estado, me disculpo por no haberte llamado antes o mandarte cartas pero he estado muy ocupado, pero no son excusas para mí y por eso tenía que disculparme por haberte hecho sufrir. No fue mi intención pero sin querer lo hice. Para eso te mando este mensaje para decirte que deje todo por ti. También te digo que en una hora te estaré visitando por allá y no sabes lo diferente que me siento ahora Mist y; yo esto no lo sentía con ninguna otra mujer, solo contigo y nadie más; estos fuertes latidos de mi corazón los he sentido por tu culpa. Lo que te quiero decir es que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti Misty Waterflower._**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_Fin Del Flash Back._**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

* * *

—Wow hermanita no sé qué decirte, parece que Ash está muy enamorado; ve por él y conquístale su corazón, tú puedes hacerlo Misty. —Así es hermanita, arriba eso ánimos, sabemos que puedes lograrlo -Dijeron sus otras hermanas.

—Hola muy buenos días será que está disponible la líder de gimnasio de esta Ciudad? -pregunto una voz muy conocida.

—Lo siento pero hoy el gimnasio está cerrado por favor venga mañana, hoy es mi día libre -Dijo Misty.

—Y no tienes tiempo para un viejo amigo? -Dijo la voz, entonces se quedó fría al saber quién era en realidad.

— ¿Ash realmente eres tú? -Misty pregunto con alguna duda en su voz.

—Sí Misty soy yo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad? -Dijo Ash con mucha pena mientras se rascaba la parte atrás de su cabeza -Mira Misty nunca quise lastimarte yo no sabía lo que exactamente me estaba pasando pero lo que sentía era algo nuevo; algo que inicio dentro de mi ser, y ahora siento que estaba listo y debí de habértelo dicho hace ya mucho tiempo, pero me acobarde por como podrías reaccionar, por eso calle para evitar que me golpearas con tú mazo, ahora este sentimiento es lo más reconfortante que he sentido en mi vida; cuando yo venía hacía aquí escuchando una melodía en mi reproductor me hizo comprender en ese mismo momento lo que siento por ti, y creo que ya estoy listo para el amor, como debió de ser desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quéeeee tú amas a nuestra hermanita? -Preguntaron sus hermanas a Ash —Sí chicas, yo amo a su hermana y lamento todo el dolor que le cause -Dijo Ash muy apenado y arrepentido de todos sus errores.

—Bien Ash, nosotras te perdonaremos sí tú te ganas el corazón de nuestra Misty y el perdón que solo Misty te concederá —De verdad ustedes me perdonan sí Misty también lo hace y me gano su corazón? Pues entonces acepto el reto! -Dijo mientras levantaba sus puños —Suerte Ash la necesitaras y mucho -Dijeron las hermanas de Misty.

—Ash, estás diciendo la verdad? me amas o amas a esa Serena que disque era tú mejor amiga? -Pregunto Misty un poco de mal humor.

—Misty cálmate –Le rogaba jugando con las manos- Serena es una chica muy linda y toda la cosa pero no va conmigo y tú sabes eso, sabe cocinar pero no es lo mismo, ella no es tú Misty y sí yo me hubiera quedado con ella cuando me lo pidió ninguno de los dos seriamos felices, **_por qué yo te amo Misty Waterflower! _**-Grito Ash a los cuatro vientos y se libero de aquella carga tan pesada que tan solo se libera cuando se lo dice a la persona que tanto amas en tú vida y que sin duda uno querría proteger.

—Mira Ash, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte ya que tampoco he tenido el tiempo necesario para poderte llamar, yo también he estado muy ocupada pero tranquilo te perdono. Se comprender y que bueno que entre tú y Serena no hay nada serio -Dijo una Misty muy alegre.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

— ¿De verdad me perdonas después todo lo que yo te he hecho? Pregunto Ash muy esperanzado en la respuesta de su mejor amiga —Sí Ash, te perdono todo lo que me has hecho porque yo creo en lo que dices -Dijo un Misty muy alegre.

— ¿Entonces Misty Waterflower me concederías el honor de ser mi novia y acompañar a este despistado entrenador toda su vida? -Pregunto Ash muy alegre.

—Yo ser la novia de Ash Ketchum? Wow debería preguntarle a mis hermanas! —y en eso le dice Daisy a su hermana pelirroja -Ve adelante, busca tu verdadera felicidad Misty.

— ¿Y bien Misty por qué piensas tanto? -Pregunto Ash quien se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso al no saber qué le diría su gran amor.

—Ash vamos a Cabo Celeste, ahí te daré mi respuesta definitiva -Dijo Misty.

**_Después de quince minutos de caminata, y agarrados de las manos por fin Ash y Misty han llegado a Cabo Celeste; ahí Ash obtendría la respuesta tan anhelada de su querida Misty, de pronto la joven entrenadora puso una hermosa melodía que Ash ya conocía y que le ayudo a aclarar sus sentimientos hacia la chica de ojos verdes; al terminar la melodía Misty le revelaría su respuesta a Ash. La música finalizó, era hora de la verdad._**

* * *

—Wow Misty creo que tenemos los mismos gustos -Dijo Ash muy alegre.

—Sí yo también pienso igual que tú… -Contestó Misty - Hablando de verdades, he decidido que te concederé el honor de ser tú novia a pesar de todo. Tú me demostraste ser digno de darte todo mi amor Ash Ketchum y yo también te he amado desde que te conocí y siempre lo haré. Eso no ha cambiado para nada, mi amor por ti ha estado intacto -Dijo Misty muy alegre.

—Gracias Misty por darme una oportunidad, más está vez la sabré aprovechar muy bien y te prometo que cuidare de ti. Lo prometo -Dijo el azabache.

—De nada Ash, quiero que sepas que será una oportunidad más, así que aprovéchala bien Ketchum -Dijo Misty fingiendo enojo.

—Gracias Misty tú tranquila que yo sabré aprovechar bien este chance que me has dado. No te arrepentirás -Dijo Ash muy alegre.

—Y nosotras te disculpamos. -Dijeron sus hermanas- Te has sabido ganar nuestro perdón, no lo desaproveches, -Dijeron las Hermanas Sensacionales- o sí no te la veras con todas nosotras sí vuelves a hacer sufrir a nuestra Misty.

—Gracias chicas, y no se preocupen que yo no tengo pensado hacer eso, todo lo contrario pienso amarla con locura, cuidarla para siempre y respetarla como hasta ahora lo he hecho -Dijo Ash muy alegre —Y nosotras confiamos en ti Ash no nos decepciones -Dijeron las hermanas de Misty.

—Tranquilas chicas, todo saldrá muy bien se los prometo. Gracias por confiar en mi -Dijo Ash muy feliz.

—Te creemos Ash, siendo así aprobamos su relación -Dijeron las tres Hermanas Sensacionales al que a partir de ahora era el novio de su hermanita menor.

—Gracias Daisy, Violet y Lily por su aprobación -Dijo Ash muy alegre.

—Ahora nuestra hermana es muy feliz contigo -Dijeron las tres Hermanas Sensacionales.

— ¿Y entonces en que nos quedamos? -Preguntó Misty.

—Creo que nos estábamos diciendo cuanto nos amábamos -El ambiente se torna más romántico para así pasar a lo que ambos esperaron por mucho tiempo; poco a poco se fueron acercando para darse un tierno beso que parecía durar horas, pero en realidad solo duró unos segundos debido a que les faltaba el aire para poder respirar, hasta que rompieron el beso para recuperar el aliento que perdieron, y los dos dijeron lo siguiente.

—Te amo demasiado Ash -Dijo Misty.

—Y yo te amo aún más Misty -Respondió Ash.

—Y tú madre ya sabe que estás aquí? -Preguntó Misty.

—Sí y no te preocupes que mamá ya sabe todo -Le dijo Ash a su amada novia.

—Wow y como se dio cuenta tu madre de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

—Solo me dijo que era un presentimiento maternal.

—Wow tu mamá es muy especial -Dijo Misty.

—Sí que lo es -Dijo Ash a la líder de gimnasio.

—Gracias Ash por estar aquí conmigo -Dijo Misty.

—Para mí es mi placer estar junto a ti Misty -Respondió el entrenador del Pueblo Paleta.

**_Y así termina está maravillosa historia de amor entre Ash y Misty; lo que el destino les ponga en el futuro lo podrán superar porque ahora están juntos y esta vez… es para siempre._**

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Muy bien espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia. En fin como se los prometí estoy actualizando de nuevo mis fics y muy pronto publicare otros que tengo pendientes por ahí. Eso era todo lo que quería decir, y sin más que hablar me despido de mis lectores… atte.: Joselito._**

**_Bueno les agradezco a Natileon y a Huachi-Sama por ser mis betas en estas y en otras historias que yo he publicado antes yo, muchas gracias Chicos… _**

**_~Joselito.~_**


End file.
